Dispater
''"The cosmos is a grand game. He who knows its rules best shall win the prize." - ''Dispater Dispater is the Archdevil ruler of the second of the Nine Hells, also called Dis where he dwells within his Iron Fortress. He is the foremost arms dealer in the None Hells, overseeing mining and smelting operations on his plane that churn out weapons and armour to outfit the legions of the Nine Hells. History Dispater's rule over the plane of Dis has lasted as long as Asmodeus' own reign. An Iron Web Dispater has long been developing a network of spies and informants that spreads from his Iron City of Dis across the planes. In particular he had an interest in the Silence of the Gods, and what could have occupied the attentions of the Ten to leave their protected world vulnerable. The Dragon Queen's Departure The Iron Duke dislikes the unexpected, and the untethering of the Nine Hells from the mortal realms following the return of Tiamat and later her personal incursion into Tolas has been among his most frustrating of occurrences to date. He wishes to return to a status quo wherein he can continue his role within the hierarchy without disruption, and would act against the interests of those who he would openly declare his allies, but in secret have launched a campaign to end their plans from the shadows. Description Dispater's form is lithe and tall, though his movements are rigidly precise. He clads himself in iron plate, removing it only within the sanctum of his Iron Fortress. Dispater is a master of Abjuration magic but his greatest power is his mastery over iron, which he can bend to his will directly. It is said that Dispater is the originator of cold-iron, which he created as a weapon in some long forgotten war waged against the fay folk. Dispater seeks to gain similar control over steel, though so far the answer to its riddle evades him. Dispater is a master of spycraft, with his personal legions being the imps and winged beasts that scour the skies of his world looking for intruders and those that do not belong, seldom though does the Iron Duke personally act against trespassers himself, simply informing the right people that strangers have arrived, or leaving them to whatever business they have in his realm, but always they are watched. Tieflings ''For more on this, see here. '' Tieflings spawned from the fiends of Dispater and his lieutenants often bear marks of the Iron City upon them, whether it be skin of a metallic colour, or a paranoia that clings to the eyes as they watch for signs of betrayal in everyone. Many such tiefling manifest the ability to read the minds of others as they grow in power, connecting further with their heritage as they advance in society, no matter whether it be on the plane of Dis or another. Relationships with other Archdevils Dispater has long been an ally of Mephistopheles and the two Archdevils share a proclivity towards caution and forethought. Dispater however trusts no one, and greatly dislikes surprises such as the usurping of Zariel by Bel, such events upset his careful plans and understanding of the universe. Dispater presents himself as disinterested in the Material Plane and fosters this belief in his fellow Archdevils. Cult Dispater's cult on Tolas is small but highly dedicated. It's members are often despots and oligarchs who are promised protection from usurpers and blades in the dark. Dispater's greatest servant on Tolas is Vaslov, a cleric whose paranoia is exceeded only by the archduke himself. Vaslov administrates the complex network of spies and informants which operates across Tolas. Temples Dispater's temple's are always secret, often hidden away in the centre of mighty fortresses, accessible only through hidden passages. Dis The plane of Dis is a massive sprawling city that stretches from horizon to horizon, and always the Iron Tower of Dis looms in the distance, seeming to shift and move as the viewer looks away so that it is always present and ever watching. The city is made of iron, its very foundations are of metal still red hot from its forging and from the heat of the constant smelting being undertaken throughout its many wards and districts. It has many prisons, fortresses that serve to ready the souls of those that bargained away their afterlives for some dark secret or terrible truth that gave them some boon in life, but has damned them in death. Here also those devils and fiends native to Dis that have been slain in other realms reform, surrounded by jailers and prisoners. If the manner in which they were slain has stained them or in some way lost them the favour of Dispater they are demoted here, and given new purpose in the Iron City. Category:The Nine Hells Category:Archdevils Category:Fiends